


Bait and Switch

by cycnus39, eve_k



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_k/pseuds/eve_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can never run fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

_Bait and Switch_

  
Story by Cyc and art by Evie _  
_

created in 2012

 

 

 

 


End file.
